She Went All The Way
by Whisper's Song
Summary: Buffy finds her fiancee doesn't love her. She swears off men, then she meets Spike. Mix in rebel Faith, a surprise neighbor, a deal, the scooby gang, seduction, revenge, true love and you got Buffy trashing Angels place and learning to love again. Spuffy!
1. Wedding Cheating

**A/N:** This is somewhat AU I think. But I did make up some of the story it since Spike apparently has no last name, so no flames about how it's not like the show. Buffy's isn't the slayer and there are no vamps. Everyone's a normal human being. Okay?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It all belongs to the genius of Joss Whedon.

* * *

Buffy Summers couldn't be happier. Tomorrow she was going to get married to the love of her life, Angel. Yet before any wedding would take place, there was the rehearsal dinner at the church. Buffy stared at her engagement ring once again. It wasn't something fancy, in fact he had given it to her when she was seventeen, it was silver with a hear in the middle that had a crown on top of the heart with two hands circling the whole design. Buffy loved the ring and looked up to grin at Angel. Yet he wasn't there. Buffy was a bit dissapointed but she thought Angel was off talking to some friend or something. There was a lot of people there and dinner hadn't begun yet. She couldn't expect to be with him every minute... 

Yet 20 minutes later, Angel was no where to be found. Buffy excused herself and went off in search of Angel. With each empty room, Buffy began to worry. Where was he? Did he get cold feet?

The answer came when Buffy opened a door toward the end of a corridor and found Angel all right. Except he wasn't alone. Angel was going at it with Buffy's friend Anya. Buffy stood there in shock until she tried to back away and made the floor boards creak. Angel and Anya froze.

"Buffy!" Angel said when he saw her. "I can explain..." Buffy's shock turned to anger.

"You know cold feet is expected the day before the wedding but going at it with my friend...now that's a new one." she said angrily. Anya rolled her eyes at Buffy.

"Get over it Buffy, we've been doing this for YEARS." Anya's words stung Buffy.

"Is this true Angel, you've been going with her behind my back for years?" Buffy asked. When Angel didn't respond she addded. "How long Angel?" No answer. "Angel! How long?" she demanded. Angel sighed.

"Four years." Buffy's mind went back. Angel and her had been together for about three years when Buffy was in High School and then they had broken up. But they had gotten back together after Buffy's mother had died...

Which meant he had been cheating on Buffy when she was grieving her mother's death. And he had comforted her...but she knew now that her High School sweetheart was nothing but a cheater. As tears started to fill Buffy's eyes, she took off her engagement ring and threw it at Angel, but was really aiming at Anya.

"And to think you were one of my best friend's girlfriends!" Buffy said disgusted, remembering how Anya and Buffy's best friend Xander were engaged but the wedding was called off. They tried to make up but Anya had moved on.

"Go to hell." Anya responded. Buffy,trying to keep from slugging each of them, fled down the hall, tears streaming down her face. She made her way into the crowd while wiping her tears. She was getting ready to annouce that the wedding was off and everyonecould go home when her arm was yanked back and Buffy looked back to see Angel.

"Get away from me." Buffy growled, hoping there wouldn't be a scene.

"Buffy, you know I love you. I swear I was going to break it off with Anya today." he said, a couple people turned to listen in.

"Oh really? Didn't really seem like 'breaking up' to me." she said coldly. "The wedding's off Angel." she annouced loudly so everyone would know the wedding was off. Now everyone was listening.

"Buffy, you don't mean it. We've been together for so long. Remember Angel and Buffy forever?" Angel said mentioning what Willow had said to them at their engagment party.

"Angel it's over. Once a cheater always a cheater." Buffy said.

"I'm sorry Buffy." Angel tried again. Buffy only shook her head.

"You better be. I loved you, I gave my heart to you. But what did you do? You just put on an act. Maybe in High School it wasn't, but now..." she paused. "I hate you." she shoved him away. People around the couple were shocked...they were the perfect couple but here they were breaking up and almost fighting in public. Buffy, reeling from everything did the only thing she could.

She ran.

* * *

Willow Rosenberg, Buffy's other best friend noticed a flash of green, _Buffy's dress was green_ Willow thought. She had heard some shouting but couldn't figure out who was shouting. She hoped it wasn't Xander's dad who was an alcoholic and tended to be quite stupid when drunk, but when she saw the flash of green, Willow feared the worst. Willow worked her way through the crowd and shortly found Buffy outside, crying. 

"Buffy! What happened?" Willow asked.

"Angel...Anya..." Buffy stumbled. "Angel was cheating on me with her." Willow's jaw dropped.

"But I thought he loved you." Buffy swallowed and said softly.

"I thought he did too." Just then Buffy's sister, Dawn and Willow's girlfriend Tara rushed out.

"We saw Angel and Anya." Dawn explained. "I punched him." she said proudly. Buffy looked at her.

"You did what?" she asked.

"I punched him, that jerk deserved it. He's not good enough for you." Dawn repeated. Buffy smiled a bit.

"I've never had anyone punch some one for me before." Buffy pondered out loud. "I don't know what to do..." she said. "I just wanna.."

"Get out of here?" Tara finished for her. Buffy nodded.

"Yea. Willow could you and Dawn tell everyone to go home? Tara could you try to stopXanderbefore hekills Angel?" Buffy asked, remembering how Xander had first dissaproved Buffy and Angel's relationship and warned that if Angel hurt Buffy ever, then Angel would be a dead man. The girls nodded.

"Of course." said Tara.

"Do you need anything before we go?" Willow said. Buffy shook her head.

"No, I just need to go."

"We'll come by later, okay?" asked Dawn, worried about her sister and what she would do. Buffy stroked her sister's hair.

"I'll be fine Dawn, don't worry." Buffy said, as if she could read Dawn's mind. With that, Willow, Tara, and Dawn went back inside the church. Buffy took a deep breath and reflected for a minute.

She wasn't getting married.

She had been cheated on.

Was it her fault? Was she not good enough? Was there something wrong with her?

These questions filled Buffy's mind as she leaned against the brick wall of the church. She didn't want to cry but found that only more tears came. Then she realized she had no car. She had come with Angel and she couldn't take Dawn's car because, of course, Dawn needed it. Sadder than ever, Buffy began the long walk to her home.

* * *

_At least I didn't let him move in with me_, Buffy thought. _Then I would no where to go._

Buffy then regretted wearing heels that day as her feet slowly began to hurt like the devil. She noticed it was getting darker and darker by the minute it seemed. But Buffy wasn't scared, she was a black belt in the Martial Arts and trained weekly with her mentor she called Giles. She sometimes subed for his classes but she didn't think of it as the job for her. It was more for fun.

"You need a ride?" some one from behind her asked. Buffy turned around to find a black convertible with the top down. Behind the wheel was a tall, blonde haired man, he was pale but the good pale. All in all he was pretty hot. But understandably she didn't want to do with any man.

"No." Buffy answered. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? It's getting dark and a pretty woman like you shouldn't be out on the streets." the man said. _He thinks I'm pretty?_ Buffy thought for a split second. He had a point though, she really shouldn't be on the streets. And her feet were _really_ killing. She didn't know if she could take it much longer.

"I'll get in if you promise that your not going to try anything." Buffy said finally. The man smiled a bit.

"Queen's honor." he said. Buffy now noticed his British accent. And boy did she have a weakness for British men. Buffy sighed, _just my luck._And walked over to the other side of the car and got in.

* * *

The California skyline whizzed past them as they travelled to Buffy's. 

"I'm William Sharp, but everyone calls me Spike." Spike said. Buffy didn't answer. "You got a name, luv?" he asked.

"Buffy, Buffy Summers." she answered.

"Buffy's a pretty name." he mentioned. "Wanna tell me why you were out so late, walking?"

"Not really..." she trailed off, looking out the window. Then she realized if she told a stranger, they weren't going to see each other probably. So why not? She needed to spill. "Ever had that one person you thought you were suppose to be with, only to have them not be?" Spike was a bit surprised by her question but answered.

"Yes." Buffy was a bit taken aback with his answer. But continued.

"I thought he loved me, I mean we were going to get married tomorrow and I find him going at it with my friend." she said sadly. Spike hadn't expected her to say that. He couldn't believe a beautiful girl like Buffy would ever have a problem about a guy cheating on her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Down right jerk I bet he was." Spike mentioned, trying to make her feel better.

"No, he was perfectly fine...I just believed his act." she said sadly. "I feel so stupid." Buffy said, dropping her head into her lap. Spike, not sure what to do, rubbed her shoulder.

"Don't, luv. If he must of been crazy to cheat on you." he said. Buffy raised her head and smiled a little. "Now where do you live?"

* * *

As Buffy gave directions she couldn't help but feel attracted to this mysterious 'Spike'. She knew that she shouldn't, as she was reeling from Angel. But with Spike in the short time she was there in his car she hadn't really thought about Angel. It didn't seem so bad right now...but she liked Spike, she didn't know how or why but she liked him. 

She didn't know Spike felt the same way about her.

* * *

As Buffy walked into her house, she felt a lot better. Spike had actually made her feel better and got her to laugh. Taking off her shoes, walked toward the den to see if she had any messages. Then she saw the light in her den was on. Buffy froze. 

Someone was in her house.

Buffy crept along to the den, careful not to make a sound. What she saw in her den almost made her faint. On her couch was a pretty girl with brunette, some times wavy hair, eating popcorn. She had black leather pants on and atight band t-shirt.Buffy noticed she had some bags. Buffy couldn't believe _she_was here.Buffy hadn't seen her in two years after she had been taken to serve the last two years of her sentence for robbery and armed assault. She was charged withmurder but was cleared after a witness stepped forward.Buffy asked in shock.

"Faith?"

"Hey cuz." Faith said carefully. "Got any room for an ex convict?"

* * *

Okay, if you didn't read the top Author's Note, I will repeat. There are NO vamps, and Buffy is NOT the slayer, but all chracters from Buffy will be in here but they are all human. They will have almost the same pasts and they will be the same personality wise as they were on the show. 

Does Spike have a real last name? If he does, could some one tell me?

Did it suck? Love it? Hate it?

Be honest and review!


	2. The New Neighbor

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Universe. Joss Whedon does!

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked in complete shock. Faith smiled a bit. 

"Do you think I would miss my own cousin's wedding?" Buffy stayed quiet. "B?" Faith asked. "What happened?" She had now noticed that Buffy's face was still a bit red and puffy.

"There isn't going to be a wedding. I caught Angel cheating on me and I called off the wedding." Buffy said quietly. Faith's eyes went wide and then turned into anger.

"That son of bitch, you want me to take of him?"

"No Faith. Your out of jail, let's keep it that way." Buffy said. "But thanks for the offer." she said with a bit of a smile.

"Who was hecheating with?"

"Anya." Buffy whispered as she collasped into the couch. "He was cheating with her evenwhen mom died." Faith gasped.

"Jerk." she muttered. "I'm sorry Buffy, I just don't know what to say." Buffy nodded and let her head fall on Faith's shoulder.

"Me neither."

* * *

Buffy woke up the next morning and willed herself not to open her eyes. Today was suppose to be her wedding day. The happiest day of her life according to most of the masses. But yet here she was in her pajamas, wondering how she didn't see through Angel sooner. All that sweet talk she now realized were lines of a script that he had used on dozens of other women. The flowers were a nice touch but they always wilted and died. It was like a metaphor almost. A flower is one of the most beautiful things in the world, it seems almost too good to be true. Angel was that to her. Something too good to be true, and flowers always died because it was too good. If something seems too good to be true then it most likely is...She got it now. 

And that man William 'Spike' Sharp, he seemed nice. He even thought she was pretty. She smiled grimly, too bad she was giving up men. Sure he may seem nice but who knew what he really was.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard shouting at the front door. She carefully peered over the stairs to see Faith shouting at Angel.

"How dare you cheat on her the day before her WEDDING and come over here expecting everything to be okay! Your lucky I don't kick your ass right now..."

"Faith, I can handle this." Buffy said. "Angel." He looked up at her hopeful. "Yes Angel what you did was very wrong. You cheated on me with my friend. But to come here with your flowers and try to work your sweet talk? It may have worked in the past, but I now see what you are. A good for nothing-"

"-lying-" Faith added.

"-cheating-"

"-jerk who doesn't deserve to live-"

"Plus-" Buffy started. "I can do so much better."

"Goodbye." the two said and shoved Angel out the out door. Buffy wiped her hands together.

"That was very refreshing. Pancakes?" Faith laughed.

"Pancakes it is."

* * *

"I'm now going to have to call all those people and tell them that the wedding isn't happening." Buffy sighed. 

"No need, I already called them." Faith said. Buffy smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. I wish I could more of a hostess but I just want to stay in."

"No prob. It's not like the Sunnydale Police is a big fan of mine either." Faith joked. "So how did you get home last night? Willow called and asked if you had gotten home last night and I didn't see your car anywhere."

"A guy in a black convertible asked me if I needed a ride. He seemed nice enough soI let him takeme home." Buffy explained.

"Describe him?" Faith asked. Buffy looked at her strangely but said.

"A bit taller than me, blue eyes. Blonde hair. Somwhat built, pale, on the thin side. Why?"

"Look behind you, through the window." Faith said simply. Buffy looked.

"That's him." she said in shock. "What is he doing here?" Buffy got up out of her chair and went to get a better look. The first thing that caught her eye was a for sale sign that had SOLD in bold white letters over it. Buffy then remembered her neighbors had moved to Florida as they were retiring. The second thing to catch her eye was a moving truck. She could see William showing movers to where they were to put the boxes of belongings.

"Look who's the new neighbor." Faith said with a slight smirk.

"Faith, I am going off men, and I'm serious."

"What about Xander?"

"He's a friend. That's different." Buffy pointed out. Faith rolled her eyes.

"Whatever B." she paused. "You do realize your going to have to let him know you live next door. I mean your mail box gives it away and you can't keep up in here forever..."

"I can try." Buffy said.

"And how are you going to pay the bills exactly?" Faith asked.

"I hate it when your right." Buffy muttered. "But I am not baking him some pie. We'll spend too minutes there, tops." She called to Faith as she went to fix her hair. Faith laughed softly.

"Whatever you say B."

* * *

Forgive me if this chapter sucked! I'm VERY sorry I haven't updated this in a long while! Trust me it'll get better from here! This is more of a 'set-up' chapter for later on... 

Please tell me think, review.

Whisper's Song


End file.
